Protective garments and related equipment are designed to protect a user's body from harm or injury caused by hazards such as radiation. Ionizing radiation is widely used in industry, medicine and laboratory, and it presents a significant health hazard. Radiation blocking garments can shield a user's body and block radiation. For example, X-ray blocking garments are worn by people exposed to non-enclosed (open) X-ray beams having energies between 60 and 120 kV. In addition to efficiency in blocking radiation, it is desirable for radiation blocking garments to have good mechanical properties and chemical resistance.